


Persuasion

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Seduction, being hot and bothered, flustering Han because you know we all want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: Han hasn’t landed the Falcon for shore leave in days, so you resort to unorthodox methods to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Han Solo/Reader, Han Solo/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Solo: ASWS and while I’ve always been in love with Harrison’s Han, something about Alden Ehrenriech’s face makes me shiver (in a good way). This will not be the last time I write for the best pilot in the galaxy.

You’d be scratching at the walls if this went on for much longer. Scratching tallies to mark the unending days like any common prisoner.

That’s what you felt like — a _prisoner_. You were a captive on the Millenium Falcon, sentenced to watch Han march back and forth from the cockpit to his quarters as he and Chewbacca took turns flying the ship from port to port. Your trio hadn’t disembarked in more than a week on Han’s orders, and you were going stir-crazy. No amount of your _reasonable_ arguments had persuaded him to let you off his precious ship. He’d offer a smirk or a kiss each time you tried, but neither of those were the answer you wanted. 

For now, the cold of the steel bench seeped through your robes as you lay in the main hold, plotting a mutiny. 

“I’m _coming_ , Chewie,” Han’s call echoed after the Wookie growled at him. “You can go get your furry beauty sleep.”

The Falcon’s captain sauntered right past you on the way to the cockpit, his aftershave wafting behind from his fresh stint in the bathroom. You loved that aftershave, but were _far_ from being in the usual mood to get up close and personal with it. 

Until the idea struck you like a blaster. 

After lying in wait for a few minutes, you strode down the corridor to the cockpit. Stars flew past the windshield and you marveled, stifling a giggle at how Han’s hair flounced back and forth as he glanced around the control panel. A firm knock on the wall announced your presence. 

“Permission to enter, _captain_?”

Playing up the formality never failed to make Han smile, and he did so like clockwork. “Permission granted.”

You perched in the empty copilot’s chair and heaved a pleasant sigh — the kind Han was familiar with — to set your plan into motion. “I’ll never get tired of this view.”

“The stars or me?”

“Both,” you tossed back. 

A twist of his brow, almost disbelief. He could never get enough of your wit. Or was it the other way around — you adoring his every quip? Your sparkling eyes lent credibility to the latter. 

“So what brings you my way, besides the view?” The self-satisfaction was evident even from his side profile. “Want a turn at the wheel?”

“No, but I can provide some navigation assistance if you’ll let me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I hear we’re gonna pass that little green planet with your favorite bar in the galaxy.”

“Oh, we are,” he drawled. “But I wanna keep it moving. There’s good money to make from these shipments.”

_Strike one_. 

A strategic cross of your leg ensured that it was left bare by the slit in your robes. Han was still obliviously focused on the horizon, but that would soon change if you had anything to do with it. 

“You could probably win enough money to make up for the lost time in a quick game of Sabacc,” you suggested. “Or Chewie could threaten whoever it is that needs these shipments so fast. I’d really like to see that bar again, they had the best drinks.”

He glanced at you, eyes mirthfully narrowed, but had turned away again by the time he started wagging his finger. 

“I see what you’re doing, sweetheart. But like I told you, business is booming this week. You’ll get your break after we’re done. We’ll _all_ get a break.” 

That illusion of control was one Han touted all the time, so you were well prepared to combat it. Your neckline slipped down with a simple tug and you sighed — a little _sweeter_ this time. 

“Right. Business is booming.”

Han turned to quip at you again but instead caught sight of your disheveled robes. Nonchalantly arching your back, you returned his gaze in time to see the realization cross his face. He snapped his head forward and squared his shoulders.

“Yep. Booming.” 

_Strike two_.

The further he dug his heels into his argument, the lower you’d be willing to sink to dig him out.

That crossed leg wasn’t just for show. You extended it, bumping against his foot before slowly brushing further up his leg. Han scoffed and chewed on that insolent smirk always plastered on his face. You knew he couldn’t resist a little footsie and he knew he was a dead man walking. But he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Hey, I’m trying to fly—” he choked on his words when you grazed his inner thigh, “I’m a _little busy_ flying this big piece of metal.”

“Then keep flying it.”

Your voice dripped honey and stung like a bee — or maybe that was just your foot reaching the bulge in Han’s pants that made him grunt. He shook his head and gave a haughty laugh. How could he adore and resent someone all at once? 

He offered one last line of defense. “Pretty sure this is called playing fast and loose, and that’s cheating.”

_Strike three, you’re out_. 

“All’s fair in love and war, _sweetheart_.”

A moment’s respite came when you stood, the air crackling with anticipation before you closed the gap. Your lips hit the corner of his mouth first, nothing too direct, but your next kiss was met with the curl of his smirk. You could tell you’d already won, but why stop the fun now? A trail of kisses up his jaw was too tempting to pass up. His aftershave, that siren’s call that gave you this idea in the first place, only spurred you on.

“I’ve really been wanting to get you alone on a planet.”

Han chuckled when you nipped at his earlobe. “Is that so?”

“There’s _some_ things we can’t do when Chewie’s only a few rooms away.”

His eyes blew wide and it was your turn to giggle, kissing his ear a few more times and slipping your hand under the collar of his shirt. You relished in the heave of his chest under your hand and your lips made quick work of that spot on his neck that always made him groan.

“Baby...” he warned.

“Yeah?” you murmured, breathing hot and heavy on his neck that seemed to mysteriously arch into you.

When he didn’t answer right away, you skimmed your hand down the front of his shirt to that bulge in his pants. He twitched under your touch and white-knuckled the wheel, whispering a string of curses when you started palming him.

“Yes, Han?” you repeated.

The Falcon briefly dipped as he was losing his composure and you finally decided to call time on the game. After one last peck to his pulse point, you glanced out the window and determined that the ship wouldn’t hit anything for a parsec or two. That left you time to grab the pilot’s face and kiss him square on the mouth.

“Han, let’s land. Please?” Your thumbs stroked his cheeks under that dazed look in his eye.

“You got it.”

He sprung to life again with new purpose, punching in a course for that little green planet while you sauntered away with a proud grin.

***

The instant the Falcon came to rest it powered down, stillness and silence finally settling in its walls for the first time in days. You were once again lounging in the main hold and your victory grin only grew wider when you heard Han trotting toward you. 

He leaned on the table, gesturing grandly. “The land awaits.”

Taking his outstretched hand, you tugged yourself up and into his chest for another kiss. He hummed in contentment but broke the kiss quickly. 

“That bar’s not far from here. Neither is the inn attached to it.”

You smoothed down his shirt before pulling your own robes tighter around you, already smirking. “I’ve gotta stretch my legs first. Plus, I hear there’s a great new market nearby.”

The satisfying _click_ of your boots down the corridor slowed down as you turned to survey the damage. Han’s cocked head and furrowed brows were a sight to behold and even you couldn’t pull off a con that long. You strutted back to him and eased those worries with a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m joking, flyboy. Let’s get to that inn.”


End file.
